


I love you more...

by OliviaMalfoy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Victor is a sap, drunk, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaMalfoy/pseuds/OliviaMalfoy
Summary: Victor happens to love when Yuuri gets drunk.Based off This:Person A: *licks lips while rolling up their sleeves*Person B: Jesus take the wheel.





	I love you more...

Yuuri didn't like to drink in public. It wasn't that he was a lightweight (he wasn't), but when he started drinking there was no stopping him. So that's why before and after competitions, Yuuri didn't drink. Victor said it killed the mood but Yuuri didn't want a repeat of the banquet. Somehow, Victor convinced Yuuri to go out tonight. Victor regretted nothing.

The night had started off fine. They had a few drinks. They danced. They even did karaoke. The problem really started when Yuuri rolled up his sleeves and licked his lips.   
"Dear Jesus" Victor said to Chris. Chris laughed and complimented Victor on how he found a man who could do both.  
"Vityaaa, you have such pretty eyes!" Yuuri said while sitting in Victor's lap.   
"Thank you Yuuri," Victor said. Yuuri had been pretty crazy tonight. He had started off fully clothed and was (once again) in nothing but his underwear and tie. Not that Victor minded. Yuuri had pole danced. Yuuri had drank. Yuuri had sung. Yuuri had complimented Victor on just about everything. Once again, Victor didn't mind. Until people started flirting with Yuuri. Yuuri, of course, was oblivious. He also didn't notice how arousing he was being. Victor decided he would have to show him tomorrow when he was sober. (CONSENT IS SEXY (; ). Until then he was more worried about getting that beautiful man home. He gathered up Yuuri's clothes and began to give them to Yuuri to put on.

"Vitya do you love me?" Yuuri asked.  
"Yes baby, I love you so much." Victor was shocked he even had to ask.  
"Good," After Yuuri was dressed, they got an Uber and headed home. By the time they arrived, Yuuri was asleep. He carried the younger man inside. He set the man on the bed and covered him. He set down water and an aspirin on Yuuri's nightstand. Victor was extremely tired and fell asleep right after. 

"Yuuri?" Victor said drowsily. It was 4 in the morning.  
"Victor, you're so sweet!"  
"What?" Victor asked. He was still half asleep.  
"You tucked me in and left an aspirin and glass of water on my nightstand!"  
"Yeah, Moya Lyubov, I would never let you be not taken care of." Yuuri let out a sound of delight.  
"I love when you speak Russian!"  
"You do?" Victor had never known that.  
"Yeah you sound really handsome," Yuuri said. Victor looks at his husband. He had changed his clothes into a sweater of Victor's and shorts. His hair was a mess. He looked beautiful. He knew Yuuri was talking, but he didn't know what Yuuri was saying.  
"I love you so much," Victor said. Yuuri laughed and it lit up Victor's world.  
"I love you more,"


End file.
